


The One and Only

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry place in Severus' life is set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One and Only

**Title:** The One and Only  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #30: Lies  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Harry place in Severus' life is set.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The One and Only

~

“Wait, so you _didn’t_ love my mother?” Harry asked.

Severus shook his head. “I loved her; we were never _in love_ , however. I simply had to make you believe I was.”

Harry nodded. “Okay, I just wish we could’ve skipped the lies. Things might’ve been easier.”

“Would you actually have believed me at the time if I’d told you she wasn’t the most important Potter in my life?” Severus murmured.

“Maybe--” Harry froze. “Although...God, that was never my dad, was it?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Brat.”

“So now I’m your most important Potter?”

Severus smirked. “You’re my only Potter.”

~


End file.
